


[Podfic of] The Metaphor That Made You

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Circa "Abomination", Derek tells his betas a story after they're too beaten up to train any more.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Metaphor That Made You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Metaphor That Made You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491776) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> THIS was the fic I _needed_ after 'Abomination'!! \pack bonding/  
>  I love oral story telling, so for me it was impossible not to record this. Thank you dira sudis for having blanket permission to record!!!
> 
> Also, thank you fire_juggler for your lovely cover art and kind words!!

Length: 15:00  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Metaphor%20that%20Made%20You.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Metaphor%20that%20Made%20You.m4b)


End file.
